


Secure

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Frank and Gerard have thisthing, and most people would think it was weird.





	Secure

Frank and Gerard had this thing, and most people would think it was weird or mistake the kink as ‘pet play’, but it wasn’t. It was just a _thing_. Frank would sit in a cage for hours if he was bad, only being able to get out if he was in need of the bathroom or to get food; Gerard wasn’t going to starve him. But Frank was always supposed to go back inside the cage until Gerard got home – and _only_ if Gerard wanted him out, then he would be let out. The cage was a different form of punishment because most of his punishments were on different scales. If Frank had lied, then he would wash his mouth out, but the punishments were all different, and it depended on the crime that Frank did.

However, this punishment was because Frank didn’t know when to quit, and continued to touch things that weren’t his. Frank would send naked pictures with toys filling his hole, a cock ring on, and he was just teasing Gerard. Gerard had to come home early to punish him, and told him to stay in the cage all day tomorrow until he told Frank otherwise. Frank knew that he was bad, though, but he did have _some_ satisfaction that he made his Dom _very_ frustrated, and it was enough to make Gerard come home.

Frank was bored, though. When he was stuck in a cage, all his devices were taken away, and he was left to only his mind and himself. It was utter torture, if he was honest. He just wanted attention from his Dom, but no, Gerard had to get all pissy over some playful pictures. Frank sighed, crossing his arms. He didn’t even know what time it was now, and that also left him feeling a tiny bit insane. Gerard usually got home from work around 5:30 or 6:00 o’clock, depending on the traffic, but how was he supposed to know what time it was when there was no fucking clock?

Frank decided to just fall asleep until further notice. It was uncomfortable, though, and he hoped that Gerard would hurry the fuck up.

*

Gerard didn’t know what to expect when he got home. He trusted Frank… _except_ when it came to punishment. Frank wasn’t really good on punishment, especially when it came to being locked up all day. That was one of his most hated punishments. But, Gerard was pleased to find Frank in his cage, asleep. Gerard didn’t mind that he was asleep, just as long as he was in the cage.

Gerard cleared his through, startling Frank as he woke up. “Hello,” Gerard said, smirking a little when Frank groaned. “That’s not how youg greet me, now is it?”

“No, sir,” Frank said, looking down as he situated himself into a kneeling position for Gerard. He didn’t want anymore punishments because the cage started to become uncomfortable, and he just really wanted to see Gerard after a long day. “Sorry, sir.”

“Good boy. Would you like to come out now? Did you stay in this cage all day? – aside from your bathroom breaks and eating?” Gerard asked, playing with the cage door. Gerard left it unlocked so Frank could get out if he needed to, but it was always there to test Frank as well. Gerard knew when Frank was lying or telling the truth.

“Yes, sir,” Frank said, nodding his head as well. He hoped Gerard would believe him because he did try and be good for him in hopes that he would get a reward or something, but he knew he probably wouldn’t. It was worth a try, though. “I stayed here.”

“Good job, Frank,” Gerard said, walking away from the cage as soon as Frank was let out. Frank stretched his sore limbs from being sat in an awkward position all day, and he looked at Gerard. Frank didn’t know whether he was supposed to drop on his knees or if he was allowed to stand. “Would you like dinner, Frank?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded and walked closer to Gerard, wrapping his arms around the older man, kissing him softly. The kiss didn’t last too long, but it wasn’t supposed to. It was a welcome home kiss, simple, sweet. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, Frankie. Now, what would you like for dinner?” Gerard asked, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist, pulling him closer, feeling his warmth despite him being naked. “ _I_ have a few ideas, but those are for desert.”

Frank giggled and blushed. “Um… whatever you want, sir,” Frank said, shrugging. He was hungry but he didn’t care what they ate, as long as he was able to be beside Gerard. “Would you like me to fix dinner, sir?”

Gerard turned Frank around and backed him up into a wall, on his stomach. “Perk your ass up, baby,” Gerard said, leading Frank into position. Frank was excited to see what was going to happen – probably nothing too extreme as they were both a little tired and hungry, and they just wanted to relax. It didn’t mean Frank wanted to object, though. Whatever Gerard had planned, Frank was _totally_ down for.

“Close your eyes,” Gerard had told him, walking away from him as he went into the dresser drawers to search for something. He had only walked away for a few seconds to just get the lube, cockring, and a vibrator. Gerard knew that the vibrator made Frank go _insane_ , and to know that he wouldn’t be able to come made it even worse, but Frank didn’t know what Gerard had. “Relax,” he added as he lubed his fingers up quickly.

“Are you going to fuck me, sir?” Frank asked, whimpering as he felt two fingers go into him at the same time. “I-I’ve been thinking of your cock _all day_ long, and… I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

“No.” Gerard quickly pulled his fingers out to lube up the small vibrator, and then gently pushed it inside of Frank. Frank made a confused noise because he didn’t know what went up his ass. Until it started to vibrate.

“Oh _no_. Please, sir – I-I thought that the _cage_ was my punishment!” Frank whined as he tried to get Gerard to take it out of him, but the next thing he knew was a cock ring was on him. Fuck, today wasn’t _fair_. “Sir, I-I can’t – you know I _can’t_ do the vibrator!”

“But is this about what you can do, Frankie? This is your punishment for what you did to me,” Gerard told him, smugness in his voice and a smirk on his face. Fuck. Frank was in deep shit now, and he just wanted a good evening with Gerard. “Now… I’m going to start dinner, and you get to just _sit_ there all pretty for me.”

“Sir – !” Frank was cut off from the harsh smack on his ass, shutting him up as he was walked out of their playroom and into the kitchen. Frank was forced to sit down on the chair, naked, and he tried to contain his moans.

“I think spaghetti is what’s for dinner. Don’t you think?” Gerard asked, a smirk still on his stupidly pretty face.

*

Frank could hardly eat his food as Gerard played with the vibrator’s button that he kept in his pocket. Frank continued to scowl and moan whenever Gerard would turn it up and down, and Frank couldn’t do anything, and it was driving him insane. Frank let out a deep breath as he felt himself start to sweat, and he couldn’t stop breathing heavily. He just wanted to buzzing to fucking quit, and have Gerard fuck him, and they both come. _Then_ they could cuddle. This was pure _torture_. If it wasn’t for the cockring, Frank would have already come like thirty minutes ago. The vibrator had to at least be on a five, maybe pushing six.

“I know you want me to stop, Frankie,” Gerard said, turning the device to eight in just a few seconds. Frank locked up, all the pleasure making him very sensitive, and the vibrator was right on his fucking prostate. “Just say the two words. Apologize for being a dirty little slut.”

Frank started to sweat even more, his entire body shaking, and he was crying a little bit from the pleasure. “Fuck! I’m sorry – Ge—sir, _please_ , I’m sorry,” Frank said, giving up all together. “It _hurts_.”

“Good job,” Gerard said, getting up, not even worrying about rinsing their plates off. Gerard led Frank into the bedroom, pushing him down onto his stomach. Gerard gently took the device out to not hurt Frank, and then spread his cheeks even more to get a look at his hole. “See, Frankie, I wanted to reward you yesterday when I got home, but then you disobeyed me. I was going to eat you out so well, baby, but you started to touch things that aren’t yours, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank whimpered, shaking from the tension that Gerard was causing him. Gerard’s words drove him insane, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Why can’t Gerard just touch him _anyway_? Why does it have to be drawn out? He just wanted Gerard to fuck his ass. “I’m sorry.”

“Mm. I don’t think you are,” Gerard said, chuckling lightly, spanking Frank’s ass lightly, but enough to make him yelp in surprise. Frank loved getting spanked sometimes, but this time he didn’t want to. “I think _maybe_ you’re getting satisfaction of me being irritated by your slutty tendencies. You just _love_ to have things up your ass, don’t you?

“Yes, sir,” Frank whimpered when he felt Gerard slide a finger into him, fingering him teasingly – not giving him what he desperately needed. “I need your cock, _please_.”

“You want my cock in your ass, huh? Want me to destroy your hole? Make sure you’re not able to walk the next day? That’s what you want?” Gerard taunted, making Frank moan from all the dirty words that were flowing through Gerard’s sinful lips. “Do you want my tongue on your ass, Frankie? Do you want me to make you come so goddamn hard that you pass out?”

“Please – make me come, sir, please,” Frank begged, he felt two fingers slip inside of him, fingerfucking him, still not giving him what he needed. “Just fuck me with your cock, _please_.”

“Since you asked _so_ nicely.” Frank was pushed down onto the bed, on his stomach, hands and knees. Gerard didn’t even waste time prepping Frank, just started to push into him when he stripped naked. But they both liked it like that – rough, not a lot of prep, and fast. “Fuck yourself on my dick.”

Frank whimpered, but did what he was told to do. He started to set his own pace, fucking himself on Gerard’s cock. He wished Gerard did all the work, as sad as that was. He loved when _Gerard_ fucked _him_ , rather than Frank having to fuck himself. “Sir, _please_ – ” Frank started to beg but Gerard started to yank on his hair and smack his ass.

Eventually, though, Gerard got tired of the teasing and the slow pace before he started to fuck Frank fast. Gerard wanted to come first before Frank did as Gerard had other plans in store for the younger, but Gerard didn’t want this to end too fast. “Come on, baby – stay still; let me fuck you,” Gerard said, gripping Frank’s tan ass in his hands. “Got such a nice ass,” he added, saying it more to himself than Frank.

Gerard angled his hips so he could fuck Frank into oblivion, and have Frank a moaning, begging mess. It’s what Gerard loved about Frank; he wasn’t ashamed of his moans and groans, and his begging. It was a turn on for Gerard. It got him going to go faster and faster. They were a perfect match when it came to almost everything. It didn’t matter if it was petty either – they were perfect together. It was almost unbelievable because of how well they fit together.

“God, sir – you fuck me so good,” Frank moaned out, reaching a hand behind himself to draw Gerard closer so their mouths together. Instead, Gerard pulled out of Frank and turned him around to kiss him. Their tongues fighting for dominance, but eventually Gerard won over.

“You wanna lay on your back? Or do you want to ride me?” Frank usually liked the first option because he liked to be dominated so much, but sometimes he liked to tease Gerard, and then Frank would fuck himself. Usually, he just loved Gerard doing the work.

“I want to lay on my back. Be rough, sir,” Frank usually liked the first option because he liked to be dominated so much, but sometimes he liked to tease Gerard, and then Frank would fuck himself. Usually, he just loved Gerard doing the work.

Gerard pushed Frank down onto his back, spreading his legs, and wasted no time in shoving himself back into Frank. They moaned together, and Gerard just rested there. He started to kiss Frank, soft and slow. They both liked that sometimes; stopping to kiss each other softly. Frank got whiny quickly, though, and Gerard started up his fast pace again.

“I'm going to come, and then I will lick your hole. I’ll eat you out so good, baby,” Gerard said, smirking down at Frank. He continued to thrust very harshly, getting to his peak as quickly as he can so he could watch Frank come down instead.

It didn’t take long until Gerard was shouting and coming in Frank’s ass. He didn’t even waste time from coming down from his high. He dropped to his knees and started to lick around Frank’s hole, tasting his own come, and he moaned at the taste of himself, and Frank’s unique one. Frank always got loud with rimming. He never wanted Gerard to stop this pleasurable act.

Gerard licked around the rim, sucking on it, and then stiffened his tongue out to fuck Frank with it. It was making Frank almost cry and scream from the pleasure, and it sounded like music to Gerard’s ears. There were hands in Gerard’s hair as he continued to eat Frank out, not caring that Frank was actually pulling _strands_ of hair out of his head. It hurt, yeah, but his baby coming was what was coming to mind at that exact second.

“S-sir, I’m gonna… I’m gonna come,” Frank moaned a bit loudly, one hand letting go of Gerard’s hair to grab the bed sheets, resisting to touch myself. “I c-can’t hold it. Sir, can I touch myself?” he begged, practically sobbing with the need to orgasm.

Gerard pulled his mouth away from Frank’s rim, and said, “Sure, baby.” Then went back to eating Frank out as he waited for Frank to come. It didn’t take long for him either, because his moans were choked off, and he was coming in the next few seconds.

“You’re so awesome,” Frank said, out of breath, looking at his Dom.

“Love you.”


End file.
